mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Secretive13/High School RP: The Sequel
For the future semester... Coming soon.(if possible) List of Students *'Secretive:' The nicest student alive in the entire school and is friends with everyone (except Summer and Beebee). *'Sky:' Sky is the fun girl that likes skateboard. She is often seen with her friends Secretive, Game-Fanatic, Wii, Blanky, Luke, DJ Candy, and Chris (Who doesn't notices he have a crush on her). She feel sometimes that guys are not interest on a girl like her, so she tryies to get more popular, until that includes that she do some irrelevant things. *'Isabella:' The Cute girl and Secretive's little sister. *'Joslyn:' The Spooky girl and Secretive's and Isabella's cousin/ Kevin's older sister. *'Kevin:' The Fun dude and Secretive's and Isabella's other cousin/ Joslyn's younger brother *'Jamie:' The Studious girl and Secretive and Isabella's long-lost cousin but has no relation to either Joslyn or Kevin. *'Blanky:' A somewhat eccentric student who usually stares blankly into space during most of the time at school. Friends or good acquaintances with most of the students, including Game-fanatic, Secretive, Sky, Luke, Wii, Chris, Riot, and Travis. *'Game-fanatic:' The boy with smarts and wits, he has a laxed demeanor, but has less patience than he lets on. He regularly has bad-luck and is often mistaken as an anteater. He returned to his friends (including Blanky, Kogasa, Riot, and Dentface) after a two year-long career as an adventurer. *'Iggy:' The dude who's always hungry and a bit lazy. He is best friends with Game-fanatic. *'Tony:' The weird kid. ...Very, very weird kid. I mean seriously, this kid's weird. *'Wii:' The dude who loves cookies and is best friends with Secretive, Sky, and Chris. *'Chris:' The guy who has a crush on Sky and used to be friends with Secretive, but has forgiven him! Is also friends with Wii. *'Summer:' The (flippin') blond cheerleader who everyone hates at this school. *'Luke (RD101):' The boy who tries to fit in (I think.) *'Travis:' Luke's friend who is constantly obsessing over the latest technology and cellphones. *'Poppy:' Isabella's friend and Violet's sister. *'Violet:' Secretive's other best friend and Poppy's sister. *'DJ Candy:' The girl who is a disc jockey and is best friends with Sky. *'Creepie:' A Spooky-ish girl who is Star-Ella's older sister and has a crush on Iggy (but he never notices it). *'Star-Ella:' A Spooky and Cute girl who is Creepie's younger sister and has a secret crush on some boy but never admits it. *'Midnight:' A new girl who is the most serious of all the students. She tends to be very quiet and sometimes zones out, but is still very smart and does well in school. She thinks that having a crush is pointless and therefor doesn't have a crush on anybody (mainly because she thinks that most of the guys that she sees are shallow). Her only friends are Ray and Marcus, but she hopes to make a few new friends (maybe even ones that are girls) since she joined a new school. She's sometimes called a goth because of her serious personality, but she can be random and sorta hyper when she wants to be. She can't stand to see anyone be bullied and will take matters into her own hands if it goes too far. *'Ian:' A Geeky boy who is very smart and had a crush on Secretive since they were little. *'Chaz:' A Fun guy who knows his Extreme and tries to get Secretive to become his girlfriend to make Ian jealous. *'Preston:' A rich boy who also tries to make Secretive his girlfriend to make Ian jealous. *'Riot:' An...interesting child. He tends to destroy stuff and drive people insane. His best friends are Rick and Rosy. *'Rick:' A child prodigy. He has a brilliant mind, but his bad luck causes him to mess up. *'Rosy:' A girl skilled in various fighting styles who likes to meditate. Out of her friends group, she is the most calm and least destructive. She secretly has a diary. *'Pinky:' A girl who loves blue and is dressed in blue from head to toe. *'Andrew:' Another weird kid who is obssessed with genetics and is constantly harassed by lunch ladies. He hangs out with Jeremy and Makoto. *'Holli:' A popular girl who is best friends with Pinky, but loves to mess with her. *'Ray:' A mostly spooky guy who hangs out with Midnight and Marcus. Has been friends with Midnight for almost as long as Marcus has, but oddly enough doesn't have a crush on her. *'Marcus:' Midnight's cousin and long time friend. He is a bit more outgoing than Midnight, but has a very similar personality. He is extremely smart and is a very good guitar player. Is also wise beyond his years and is good at giving advice. *'Derek:' A bully who picks on everyone at school except Midnight. He has a crush on her and is constantly trying to impress her, but she hates him and calls him shallow all the time. *'Kogasa': The new girl who loves drawing in anime-style. She's somewhat of a... psycho magician girl. *'Katie (Sneaker Night):' A mostly Tasty random girl who pops into discussions randomly. *'Carmie:' A random, sensitive girl who is friends with Maria and Edwin and is devastated because she has a crush on Derek but he loves someone else. *'Maria:' A tasty girl who has been Carmie and Edwin's best friend since fifth grade. *'Edwin:' Carmie and Maria's friend who likes the tasty zing of mayonnaise. *'Roxie:' The bee dressed girl who washes her hands hourly and talks with Pinky and Holli. *'Rhonda:' A girl who lives for adventure and hangs out with Pinky and Holli. *'Jenny:' A geeky girl that hangs out with Rhonda, Pinky, and Holli. *'Joey Strife:' The boy from a different dimension, him and his family came to this world. he is caring but will go into a rage if called short or something like that. he is trying to find a girlfriend. also hates bullies, people who swear, or people who get into his personal space without permission. *'Dentface:' Smart, Insane, and Pie Obsessed/Weapon of Choice:Slime Ball gun/Age:14 Other Students *'Amelia: '''One of Jamie's friends and is a part of her Studious group. *'Raven: A girl who is Spooky even though she is Jamie's friend and is a part of her group. *'''Makoto: A girl who is actually a robot but always denies that people say that she is. Is part of Jamie's group and her friend, but usually hangs out with Andrew and Jeremy. *'Jeremy:' A boy who sometimes sleeps during the school day... actually, every day, all day. *'Gertrude: '''A girl who is obsessed with bugs and is Secretive's friend who is part of her group. *'Renee:' A girl who is a vegetarian and is Secretive's friend and is part of her group (even though the others eat meat in front of her). *'Sasha:' A girl who is obsessed with bananas and is Secretive's friend who is eventually part of her group. *'Yvette:' A girl who's a mime and is Secretive's friend and is part of her group. *'Sora:' Wielder of the keyblade. Is really nice and funny. *'Roxas:' Sora's Nobody. Is starting to be more and more like Sora. *'Melody:' A girl who can't stay away from mischief and loves to cause trouble. She has super-natural powers and uses them to prank students. She skips class and ignores detentions. She hasn't been expelled yet because she used her powers to influence the teachers to give her perfect grades. She is the arch-rival to Rosy and is often tricking Riot. *'Ange:' A robot girl, Kogasa's new neighbor, nobody is aware she's a robot though. She's one of the school's smartest students because of her programming, but probably not as smart as Jamie. She's friendly, but if she finds out a boy likes her, she acts harshly to them. If she likes, but not like-like them though, she still is friendly to them. If she dislikes the boy who likes her, she ignores him. And if she REALLY hates the boy, she gives them hate letters written in another language, but she always signs her former name, Rinki, to further confuse them. *'Azusa:' A hyper girl, Kogasa's cousin. She looks like her, but her hair is shorter and unlike Kogasa, wears a brown dog hat, presumably a Chow Chow. She's crazy, and is skilled with sports. Is also an idiot and a loser, so she can see Clayton. *'Miyako Mayama (nicknames: Either Miya or Yako):' A rich girl, Miyo's older twin sister. She is more rude compared to her, but it's just a disguise for a certain boy she likes, and she cares for Miyo alot. She is good at guitar and baking, but she's more good at guitar. Has indigo hair, that are like drills. *'Miyoko Mayama:' A rich girl, Miya's younger twin. She's shy and quiet, but is good at guitar and baking, and is better at baking. She's not a loser, but can see Clayton. She has indigo hair like her sister, but her hair is tied into two pigtails, and are also like drills. * '''Lacy:' A rich girl who is Secretive's rival against Preston's love (which makes Ian a little jealous unforunately.) Will there be drama in the second semester? Shall there be new students and cause even bigger drama... or perhaps randomness? Let's find out...soon. Category:Blog posts